Listen
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: Mira hates mornings with Kyousuke, and most of the day as a matter of fact. MxK
1. Chapter 1

_My first ever attempt at PTKITD!_

_Plz Read and Review. Thanks xD_

______________________________________________________

The morning started just as it normally did for fifteen year old Mira Murakata, with Kyousuke, his twenty nine year old father oversleeping and him making breakfast for them both. It was 6:30am and he wasn't going to be late for school like the morning of the School Entrance Ceremony by Kyousuke holding him back, literally.

The egg sizzled in the frying pan on the stove while the kettle whistled. Mira didn't want to wake his father up again because he knew what would happen if he tried. He quickly placed the eggs and two cups of coffee on the kitchen table, contemplating if he should go upstairs.

'_Huh, damn Kyousuke for not waking up.'_ Mira cursed when at 6:45 his father still wasn't coming down the stairs.

Not wanting the breakfast to get cold Mira went up the stairs to see if he could rouse his father, slight anticipation coiling in his stomach. Opening the door to their shared bedroom Mira looked at the figure lazily sprawled across the bed and partially covered by the bed sheets. One leg was exposed along with the top half of the man's upper body, revealing a pink, hardened nipple and the boy blushed when it triggered the memory of what they did the night before.

"Kyousuke!"

"Mmm, Mira?" Kyousuke stirred and the young boy walked over and opened the blinds like he usually did, causing bright, blinding sunlight to filter into the room.

Kyousuke groaned.

"Time to wake up Kyousuke or you will be late," Mira chided from the doorway, making sure to keep his distance. He would not fall for any more of the man's traps to get him in bed.

"Come over here you naughty boy," Kyousuke moaned sleepily, which made Mira back himself even more into the door. He told himself it wasn't because he was getting aroused.

"Breakfast is ready, I have school," Mira replied hastily before racing down the hallway. Luckily he had on an apron over his school uniform so he could easily throw it off, get his bag and then head out.

At least that was the plan until he was stopped at the door by a strong grip on his arm. Startled, Mira turned around to glare at his father, who was naked? "Let go, I have school!"

Kyousuke wrapped both arms around Mira and held him close, making sure he could feel his early morning erection. "You haven't woken me properly Mira-chan," Kyousuke purred before licking the outer shell of the other's ear. Mira protested but within a moment he had one hand down the boy's school pants, fondling the awakened appendage.

Mira shivered, mentally cursing when he went lax in Kyousuke's arm, completely loving the attention he was receiving. "Stop….school," Mira moaned and Kyousuke squeezed his erection before milking it once more. His moans were becoming more frantic and he thrusted his hip into the man's warm, pumping hand.

"How about a little milk before you go?" Then he kissed the exposed flesh of Mira's smooth neck, warranting an even louder moan from the teen.

Mira's purple eyes widened at that. "We don't have time." But his doubts soon died out when Kyousuke made sure he got his early morning fill of his favorite food.


	2. Chapter 2

lemon in this chapter

_______________________________________

Mira made sure when he got to school he wasn't limping anymore and he wasn't obviously, for lack better words, out of it. He still felt sore from what Kyousuke had done to him eariler but he had learned to school his features against showing any of his real emotions, because heaven forbid anybody finding out what they both were doing.

Making his way towards the freshman building, Mira was surprised when he ran into none other than Takayuki Utsunomiya-Sempai. The blonde gave him a bright smile before his cheeks became warm.

"Utsunomiya-Sempai," Mira bowed in greeting.

"Morning, lost kitten," the third year student answered.

Mira blushed at the name the older teen had adopted for him since he lost his way the morning of the school entrance ceremony.

"How have you been lately?" the third year smiled his most charming smile.

"Oh things have been very good Utsunomiya-Sempai, I even got good grades on the last homeroom test," Mira smiled proudly.

Takayuki was completely taken in by how charming Mira was. "That is very good," he acknowledged with a hand resting on the smaller shoulders, rubbing slightly.

Mira beamed.

"So…"

Mira looked at the older teen expectantly.

"Will it be possible for me to treat you to…."

"Mira!"

Mira turned around swiftly to the sound of Kazuki's voice, his best friend from preschool who was near sprinting towards him. When he stood before them, he realized his friend's brown eyes were locked in a heated glare with the blonde sempai. Why he had no idea.

"Kazu…?"

"Let's get to class Mira, you'll be late," Kazuki told him. Thinking about it Mira realized he was right and he walked away with his friend, but he turned around and waved to Utsunomiya-sempai while shouting a quick goodbye.

The older teen waved back and he then turned his focus to his friend while they walked.

"I thought I told you stay away from him, Mira," Kazuki said pointedly.

Mira gazed at his friend and realized his face was set in a slight frown. "Honestly Kazuki, he helped me out and I see no reason to be mean to him."

"Uhhh," Kazuki sighed in frustration. He had warned Mira of the older teen so many times it was like talking to a brick wall. Didn't Mira see that anybody would want him? And many were trying. He was so oblivious to advances sometimes it was a good thing he was there to ward off any unscrupulous characters because Mira had clouds for brains when it came to these things.

"Are you hurt?" Mira asked innocently and Kazuki face palmed before nodding his head in a negative gesture. Like he said, cloud for brains.

"Good, we're here." Both teens walked into the freshman building, running into their other friend Shun before heading for their classes of the day.

___________________________________

At the end of the school day the three teens walked down the crowded school hall until they were outside, chatting along the way.

"Kazu, Mira, I have practice in an hour, see you both tomorrow," Shun waved before running in the opposite direction down the street. They returned the wave before walking in the opposite direction that led to Mira's home.

"I watched Shun's performance last week. It was amazing Kazu," Mira smiled, thinking of how happy he felt his friend got to live out his dreams.

"Yes he did," Kazuki smiled before changing the subject. "Did you manage to take notes in Kurai-Sempai's class? I was asleep," Kazuki grinned.

"You know you shouldn't do that," Mira scolded. "But I did and I'll give it to you."

"Sure, how about coming by my house tomorrow?" Kazuki asked.

"I'll have to ask my father if he has plans first," Mira said thoughtfully with a finger on his lips.

Kazuki frowned at the mention of Mira's father, but it quickly disappeared when he started staring into that ethereal, beautiful face. Mira's skin glowed and his features were that of a young vibrant teen, not to mention he was sexy as hell with those wide innocent eyes. Delectable. He had to scold himself for getting hard while thinking of his friend.

"Sure, here we are," Kazuki noted when Mira's house came into view. They walked up to the gate and went inside.

Mira looked around in the yard but Kyousuke's car was nowhere in sight, so he allowed Kazu to follow him up to his door.

A little fact Kazuki hadn't missed either.

"Thanks Kazu…." Mira started after fishing his keys from his pocket and opening the front door. He gasped in surprise when he felt a soft pair of lips on his and he tried to back himself away but he ran into the wall behind him and couldn't move. He didn't mind when Kazu kissed him, but it was nowhere as good as it normally felt with Kyousuke.

They broke apart and Kazuki quickly walked away, waving to Mira on his way out, feeling content at the moment with such a small victory.

Mira ran his thumb over his bottom lip softly, vaguely wondering to himself if anybody will ever be able to kiss better than Kyousuke. Even if there was he decided Kyousuke was who he wanted, now and forever. He stepped inside his home and kicked the door shut with his foot before leaving his shoes at the door. The keys were thrown on a table close by and he decided to carry his bag into the living room.

Turning the corner that led into the living room Mira started unbuttoning his school shirt, but he quickly snapped his head up when the scent of cigar hit his nostrils.

"Kyousuke…?" The man sat on the couch, watching the monitor that had their front yard on the screen. He is after all a well known celebrity that needs extra protection against stalkers.

Mira started to panic. Did Kyousuke see Kazu kiss him? Was he angry? 'Shit'

"How was your day at school Mira?" his father asked a little too nonchalantly, not turning around to look at him while cigarette smoke trailed slowly in the air.

Scared, Mira put on a small smile and tried to talk as cheerfully as he could, hoping to hide his conflicted feelings.

"School was good Papa, how was work?" Mira asked before taking a seat on the couch beside the man, watching him from under thick lashes.

Kyousuke tapped the ash from his cigar in an ash tray before him on the small coffee table before answering, "Work went well my adorable Mira."

Mira released the breath he didn't realize he was holding at Kyousuke being so informal. His father crushed the cigar before turning to look at him fully, his golden eyes soft while raking over his form.

'Pervert.'

"Kyousuke, I've got to change out of my uniform." Mira made his way to get up but stopped when his hand was held. He looked back at Kyousuke, hoping the man didn't want what he thought he wanted.

"You can change here," Kyousuke whispered sultrily, running his fingers suggestively over his arm and Mira could feel the heat in his body.

"You want me to change here?"

Kyousuke leaned back on the couch and propped both arms up on the back. "Right here…for me Mira," Kyousuke smiled.

Mira cursed in his head at the idea of doing something so embarrassing.

Noticing the indecision in Mira's wide purple eyes, the blond said hastily, "We are alone as usual and if you don't take your clothes off, I might have to call the tailor once again."

Mira swallowed at that thought. Kyousuke had enough yen to tear all his uniforms off his body and then pay for ten more. Instances like these he wished the man was a low income earner.

"Ok," Mira agreed after working out the logistics in his head, it would less work this way. Kyousuke pushed the coffee table aside and he stood before him, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"This is how it's done," Kyousuke informed him, causing a shiver to run through his body when he ran a finger down his chest before starting to pull the buttons himself. He gasped when he was pulled close to the man so he could run his tongue along his abdomen after the shirt was pulled from his shoulders and thrown across the room.

"Kyousuke…" the teen moaned when the man found and started sucking and licking a nipple. He could feel himself getting hard under his father's ministrations and he was slowly losing his inhibitions. In a few seconds his pants button was pulled and said pants lay pooled at his feet. He was then pulled down to straddle Kyousuke's lap.

Despite how good it felt it was customary for Mira to object and he gripped the firm shoulders while trying to get up.

"Kyousuke, I have tons of homework, let go," Mira begged but his father's hold was so firm he had nowhere going.

"I need my fill of 'milk' Mira, and you're so adorably sexy I can't keep my hands off you," Kyousuke replied huskily while placing butterfly kisses all over the youth's body.

"Kyousuke… stop," Mira said while biting his hand to stifle a moan. He had no idea when Kyousuke had gotten the lubrication out but there was now a slick finger working its way in and out of his body. He threw his head back in ecstasy, digging his nails into Kyousuke's shoulders when the man started massaging his prostate.

Mira's sultry moans sent bolts of lust coursing through Kyousuke's veins and he couldn't wait to be inside the other. Pulling his fingers out of that gripping heat he slicked himself up before positioning Mira to take him in slowly. He couldn't hold back the groans that left his lips when his length slowly became enveloped with such tight heat. Mira's constricting muscles gripped and massaged his cock and he threw his head back on the couch when he was in balls deep.

"Kyousuke…" Mira cried, he was flushed from the tips of his toes up to his head. He was grateful Kyousuke stilled and gave him time to adjust.

"I love you Mira," Kyousuke said huskily and he opened his eyes to look into the man's glazed yellow eyes. They were soft and warm and so lving they made him melt under their gaze.

"I love you too, Kyousuke," the teen replied before they both locked lips in an intense and sultry kiss. Mira started to move slowly, breaking the kiss to cry out when Kyousuke hit his prostate. It didn't help that the man was also abusing his nipples with his lips, pulling and sucking while he rode him. He could feel the precum dripping from his erection coating both his and Kyousuke's stomach, creating enough friction while he moved his hips undulated to send him even closer towards the edge.

"Please don't leave me," Kyousuke pleaded, tightening his hold on Mira's body. The truth was he saw the kiss and he knew there were other's who would try to claim his prize, Mira was just too adorable for his own good. He saw the kiss and only prayed that Mira wouldn't be swayed and would forever remain faithful to him, it was very difficult imagining a life without his…well, his life. Mira's everything he wanted and more, he'll never give him up to anybody, ever.

"I'll never leave you, Kyousuke," Mira said softly before placing a kiss on the blonde crown. It made him feel euphoric all the love shared between them.

Kyousuke felt his balls tightening at the affection and he kept grunting with how intense it felt inside Mira's body, not to mention his voice was such a turn on he felt it down in his balls whenever Mira moaned his name.

"Mira, look at me," Kyousuke instructed when he felt himself coming close to releasing. Mira's balls kept slapping against his pelvis every time he lift himself up slightly only to slam himself back down, taking him deep. He never could stop declaring his love for his sweet, adorable Mira and it made him feel good when Mira did the same.

Their body was now flushed, light coats of sweat adorning both their slim body. Mira looked like an Adonis in the throes of ecstasy and he was happy he was the only one who got to see him like this. They both had their arms firm around each other while their breathing escalated even more. Kyousuke held the boy's lithe waist tightly, helping to move him to the pace he wanted on his length.

"Kyousuke, I LOVE YOU!" Mira cried out when he exploded, throwing his head back and opening his mouth in a silent scream while his body shook with the force of his orgasm. Breathing harshly he felt when Kyousuke released inside him, tightening his hold for a mere second before releasing him with a grunt.

Mira collapsed with his head resting on Kyousuke's shoulder, feeling boneless now that their activity was over. He purred when soft fingers started threading soothingly through his hair.

"I think we both need a shower," Kyousuke muttered and Mira nodded his head in agreement.

"Want me to wash you?" Kyousuke asked and Mira's head shot up.

"NO!"

Kyousuke smiled before slinging a protesting Mira over his shoulder and headed upstairs, baths were the highlight of the day because it was always done together and involved his most favorite activity with his beloved Mira.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: **attempted** rape

Characters: Mira, Kazuki, Shun, Jin (oc)

Read and review please, thanks :)

* * *

Kazuki Hino, Mira's childhood friend and classmate greeted him at the door like he usually did for them to walk to school together in the morning.

Mira, needless to say was fucked out from what Kyousuke had done to him a half hour ago in the bathroom…or was it the kitchen?

Kazuki, who was getting used to Mira looking so drained, gave him a slight smile. He did have his suspicions about why Mira ended up like this sometimes though he couldn't confirm it.

"Ready?" Kazuki asked and Mira nodded his head in response. Looking closely he realized the top button to Mira's uniform wasn't done properly and he gently held it with his hands and snapped it into place.

"Kazu…" Mira started, blushing at how close his friend actually was to him and the fact that he had his hands on him.

"Let's go," Kazuki smiled and they walked away together down the street. If he didn't stop staring into those big, watery purple eyes and that cute face he might have done something he would regret right there on Mira's doorstep.

"Did you remember your PE outfit today?" Kazuki asked while they walked on the side of the road, passing some schoolmates who were either riding or walking.

"Hai, Kyousuke packed it into my bag last night," Mira beamed while he held the knapsack on his back up to be seen.

Kazuki really didn't like hearing Kyousuke's name so early in the morning. In a moment of jealously he turned to Mira and asked, "What else did he do to you last night?"

Hearing the question Mira stopped walking and looked at Kazu wide eyed. "What?"

"Nothing," Kazu hastily answered with an awkward smile on his face. Did Mira understand what he just implied?

Mira smiled that bright smile once again. "If you must know he ironed my uniform, made dinner for once and then did the dishes..."

Mira kept counting each chore off on one hand and Kazu resisted the urge to face palm once again. He imagined his forehead was permanently branded with his hand from the amount of times Mira caused him to do that.

"All right, all right," Kazuki groaned. "Let's just hurry, class will start shortly."

Mira nodded and they both went hastily along their way.

* * *

At the end of third period it was time for Physical Education and all the boys from Mira's class headed towards the gym with their gear. He walked with both Kazuki and Shun and when they reached the locker room they started to change out of their clothes.

Mira turned his back towards the other boys and pulled his shirt over his head in one fluid motion.

"Mira…." Kazuki started in an uncertain voice when he saw the boy take his shirt off and Shun moved quickly behind him to shield him from the others' view.

Mira heard his name and was startled to see Shun behind him, both he and Kazu had a serious expression on their faces and he wondered what was wrong.

"Hurry and put your shirt on Mira," Shun sighed and the boy nodded before pulling his jersey type sleeveless shirt over his head.

Shun moved away and Mira noticed Kazuki had a solemn expression on his face.

"What's the matter you two?" Mira asked while changing into his shorts and Kazuki quickly dismissed his concerns.

"Nothing Mira, I just hate PE."

"Well, you still have to do it, I'll meet you both outside," Mira smiled before heading out the door towards the actual gym.

Both boys watched as Mira walked away before turning to each other.

"His father did that to him?" Shun asked seriously and Kazuki nodded his head in response.

"I thought you were joking in class when you said Mira got his wish from when we were kids."

"I wish I was joking, Shun," the redhead sighed out while cradling his head in his right hand.

Shun looked towards the double door Mira and a few other students just went through with trepidation. "It's not a good idea for this to get around, Mira could get into trouble and his father could lose his respect and status," Shun said seriously.

"I know, but it's what he wants. Believe me, I've been trying to sway him for a long time and nothing's worked so far," the redhead added with a sigh. He then knitted his brows, "That Kyousuke is just…."

"…In your way?" Shun asked before walking over and taking a seat directly in front of the boy that was sitting on the long bench running down the middle of the room.

"Yeah. I mean, he's way too old for Mira and he's his father."

"But at the same time Mira should be with you, right Kazu?" Shun asked with a frown before brushing some stray bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm in love with him," Kazuki answered.

"I don't think Mira is old enough to be sleeping with anybody Kazu, he's only fifteen years old," Shun added.

"Yeah, but…."

"KAZU, SHUN, Sensei's ready!"

Mira's voice calling their name interrupted the boy's conversation and they got up and walked towards the door.

Kazu forced a smile when he caught up to Mira at the entrance to the gym. He wanted to wrap his hand around his shoulders but the image of the many love bites cascading down Mira's back stopped him from doing so. He sighed before pushing his way past his two friends and jogging out to where the other students where.

Mira exchanged a glance with Shun a moment later, concerned about Kazu's new despondent attitude.

"Is he ok?" Mira asked Shun after they started walking. The teacher had started to give out instructions and they hurried their steps towards the others.

"He'll be fine, don't worry Mira," Shun smiled, trying to reassure the boy.

Mira returned Shun's smile with one of his own, happy to hear that Kazu would be ok. When they caught up to the group the teacher announced they would separate into groups of four and do some warm up practices. The three of them naturally got together before another classmate wandered over to them.

It was Kazuki's friend, Jin Otoya.

"Hi Jin," Mira greeted and Kazuki only waved at the blonde teen with deep brown eyes.

Shun took a basket ball from a pile nearby and they all started throwing it back and forth between themselves.

"Mira, head's up!" Jin shouted before he threw the ball at the shorter boy. Mira did catch the ball but it seemed to take more out of him than it did the others.

Mira winced when he had jump for the ball because his lower back suddenly started to hurt from all the activities.

The other three boys noticed something was wrong with Mira when he kept rubbing his lower back and wincing.

"Mira, you ok?" Shun asked concerned. The three of them walked over to stand close to him and Mira wanted to pretend he was ok, but the pain in his back was getting worse.

"I can't practice," Mira sighed out.

"Sensei!" Jin shouted before walking over to the man a little distance away.

Mira and the others watched as Jin talked to the coach before pointing at him. The man nodded his head and Jin walked back over to them.

"Sensei says you can rest in the locker room," Jin told him and Mira nodded gratefully. He slowly walked away, feeling his friends watching him before he disappeared through the double doors of the locker room. There was a rest bed in a small room towards the back and that's where he headed, feeling the need to lie down.

In his head Mira cursed his father for making him be in such a state before his friends. He specifically told him earlier in the morning not to bend him too far over the kitchen sink, or was it the bathroom tub? Or maybe both?

The rest area came into view and Mira sighed gratefully before slowly taking a seat on the bed with the multi colored sheet. He then lied down, throwing his hands over his eyes before rubbing them. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering if any of his friends, save Kazu, knew what was going on. Mira was more worried about Kyousuke's reputation more than his own well being; he figured if he could be with his father, the man he loved for the rest of his life then he would always be alright, under any circumstance.

It didn't take long for the combination of the relaxing position he was in and his own easy going thought process to lul him to sleep. One minute Mira was awake, the next he was not.

* * *

'_Mira, Mira.' _

It was Kyousuke's voice; though all Mira could see was the man's lips and nose. There was an ethereal glow around the half of Kyousuke's face that was visible and Mira's eyes softened. Said lips moved closer to his before kissing him chastely.

Mira enjoyed kissing Kyousuke a lot, but there was just one problem now; Kyousuke tasted of mackerel and he knew the man hated it with a passion. Mackerel would make Kyousuke's skin break out in sores so he avoided the food like it was the plague. Not to mention the kissing pattern of this Kyousuke was radically different from what he knew his father's to be like. It wasn't that he was an expert kisser but he'd been kissing the man for so long now he knew exactly how he felt; and this was far from it.

Kyousuke kept deepening the kiss and Mira tried to pull away, tried to speak but all he got for his efforts was a much deeper kiss that bordered on suffocation. Now he could feel a hand trailing up the inside of his shirt to tweak and pull one of his nipples and that's when he started to panic because he realized he was dreaming; and there was really somebody toying with him.

Mira's eyes flew open and in wild abandonment he thrashed, trying to move but he was pinned by another body on top his. To make matters worse there was a hand planted firmly over his mouth, stifling his voice and he tried as hard as he could to gain freedom but whoever it was had him trapped.

In his attempt to get away the stranger had used his legs to widen Mira's own and he could feel the hardness while he struggled. With renewed fear and vigor he tried to push the stranger off him, but the person seemed bigger and was easily keeping him in place by holding his wrists together with one hand over his head.

Mira could make out a head of shoulder length black hair cut in layers, but there was no other clue to his attacker's identity because the person's face was buried in his shoulder.

His attacker's free hand moved from his nipples and was now forcing its way inside his PE shorts and Mira cried out into the hand over his mouth. There was so much going through the teen's mind, but his main thought was for his father to save him. He'd never had anybody else except Kyousuke inside him and he didn't want that to change.

Mira found it extremely repulsive when a clammy hand gripped his flaccid length and started stroking. His attacker then used said hand to push his shorts down to a little above his knees and he cried out once again, closing his eyes and praying for Kyousuke once again. He tried bringing his knee up to get some leverage to move but his attacker just held it down with his own leg. A moment later he was roughly pushed on to his side with the hand still covering his mouth and he could feel the person behind him setting themselves up for penetration.

Mira brought his free hand up and brought it down swiftly in what was suppose to an elbow attack, but that barely fazed the person. He tried to move around as much as possible but his attacker suddenly grabbed him by the throat and squeezed, cutting off his voice along with his strength to fight; he was too busy trying to breath.

Mira's body tensed while he was being hurt and he felt when his attacker lined his shaft up with his ass. The wall before him was suddenly spinning and his entire body felt drained. The teen made one more loud cry in his mind for Kyousuke before he accepted the fact that he was about to be raped; his attacker was in the process of trying to force himself inside.

"GET THE HELL OFF HIM!"

Mira heard the shout, and he felt when the pressure on his body was suddenly lifted but he was too far gone to try and find out what had happened. He felt on the verge of blacking out and he just gave himself completely over to the darkness, wanting nothing more than to be left alone.

* * *

"Shun….?" Kazuki questioned after about fifteen minutes of practice.

"Yes?" Shun answered.

"Did you see the third year that went into the locker room about five minutes ago?"

Shun looked over at the double doors Kazuki was watching with a frown. "No, I didn't."

"You mean third year Momoki? I saw him slip into the locker room," Jin added after jogging up to the pair.

"And Mira's in there by himself?" Kazuki asked with an even bigger frown and the other two boy's eyes widened drastically.

"Let's go find him!" Shun shouted and the three boys took off for the locker room, ignoring the voice of their teacher who was calling out to them. By the time they reached the sick area where they knew their friend would be, they were greeted by the sight of Mira being assaulted by the third year, Momoki.

Feeling the blood beginning to boil inside him at the sight, Kazuki cried out before the three of them grabbed the older teen by the shoulder and pulled him off their friend. Each of them threw punches and kicks to the third year before the teacher arrived.

Kazuki could hear the teacher approaching and he pulled Mira's shorts up before he cradled his unconscious friend in his arms. He put a finger under Mira's nose and made sure he was breathing and felt releifed when he found out he was.

"Sensei, we need an ambulance," Jin spoke up to the teacher who now held the third year by the collar. The teacher led the offender out of the room after nodding at the three boys.

Kazuki hugged Mira close before kissing the top of his head and he felt so scared his heart felt like it wanted to beat out of his chest.

A moment later rapidly approaching footsteps could be heard and when Kazuki glance up, it was the school nurse.

"Please give him to us?" the woman instructed with her hands out and she and another male nurse took Mira and placed him on a makeshift gurney.

The three friends along with most of the other students followed the nurse outside the building, where an ambulance was already waiting for them.

Mira was placed into the ambulance before it sped away to the nearest hospital and Kazuki watched until the vehicle disappeared around a corner. He would have followed the ambulance if he could but no students were allowed to leave the compound without permission.

There were whispers and much chatter from other students close by and Jin turned towards their teacher. "What will happen to the guy that did this?"

Their teacher sighed, "He will definitely be expelled, but this is a police matter."

Kazuki and Shun nodded their head.

"I'll contact Kyousuke," Kazuki offered.

"No need," the teacher informed. "The ambulance was given all relevant information regarding Mira so they have his father's number and are probably contacting him now."

With a very despondent air about them, the students all went back to their classrooms.

* * *

Only one chapter left, please review with concrit/thoughts/ suggestions, thanks :)


End file.
